


and all i do is sit and think about you

by bashfulcreature



Category: Set It Off (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mostly based on real tweets, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, it's cute!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 06:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18566167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulcreature/pseuds/bashfulcreature
Summary: The notification has Maxx’s heart thumping in his chest. His fingers are sweaty as he taps his phone, squinting at the sudden bright light.Hey @MaxxSio wanna cuddle?It’s 1:43am, according to his phone, and both of them should be asleep. They have to get up early in the morning for rehearsals, but, as per usual, Maxx had been lazily scrolling through Twitter. So, he likes the tweet, locks his phone, and sits up.(Or: five times cody was gay by accident and the one time he was gay on purpose)





	and all i do is sit and think about you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! Welcome to a big mess of a fic. The idea came from a conversation between me and my gf, we were thinking abt all the times when Maxx and Cody "flirt" and act dumb on Twitter. Enjoy!
> 
> Also, I've added a link to all the tweets that are real lmao

The notification has Maxx’s heart thumping in his chest. His fingers are sweaty as he taps his phone, squinting at the sudden bright light.

 

[Hey @MaxxSio wanna cuddle?](https://twitter.com/CodySIO/status/543672517232058368)

 

It’s 1:43am, according to his phone, and both of them should be asleep. They have to get up early in the morning for rehearsals, but, as per usual, Maxx had been lazily scrolling through Twitter. So, he likes the tweet, locks his phone, and sits up.

 

Pistol meows angrily as he shuffles under the blankets, delicately moving her so that he can get out of bed. He leaves the door open so she can go in and out of the room if she wants, and head towards Cody’s bedroom.

 

Both Dan and Zach are definitely asleep so Maxx tries to be as quiet as possible as he opens the door to Cody’s bedroom. There he is, laying in bed in just a shirt and boxers. The covers have been messily thrown to the end of the bed and the screen of Cody’s phone is shining against his face, the only light in the otherwise pitch black room.

 

He looks kind of angelic, with the blue light illuminating his features. Pretty, even. Maybe the prettiest boy- no, person, Maxx has ever seen.

 

Cody’s face lights up as he looks up at Maxx, sitting up and opening his arms.

 

“C’mere, baby,” he says, and Maxx can tell that he’s half asleep already. So he clears his throat and shakes his head, because Cody’s sleepy little “baby” is running through his head at a hundred miles an hour, and climbs into bed.

 

He wraps his right hand around Cody’s middle, pulling him flush against his chest, and prays that Cody won’t feel his heart, beating fast and hard against his ribcage. Cody is holding his phone, Twitter camera open, and Maxx barely has the time to cover his dorky smile with one hand before the flash goes off.

 

The notification pops up on Maxx’s phone a couple of seconds later.

 

[HE SAID YES!!!](https://twitter.com/CodySIO/status/543673058850918400)

 

Maxx taps on the pictures and squints at it. Cody looks beautiful, as always, with his shiny hair and eyes and his stupid, pretty lip ring, that he’s always tugging at with his teeth. It’s extremely distracting but, then again, Maxx has pretty much become the king of being distracted by Cody. That boy will be the death of him.

 

Maxx’s face is pretty much covered by his hand, thank God, but his big, cheesy smile is still really obvious, and Maxx can feel his face heating up. He’s never been good at hiding his massive crush on Cody, though Cody himself is the most oblivious boy on Earth and doesn’t seem to have noticed yet.

 

“You okay, Cody?” Maxx asks. Cody nods.

 

“Yeah, Maxx, ‘m fine. I just can’t sleep.” He yawns and scoots back further into Maxx’s chest. “I knew you were awake, and…” He trails off, and Maxx desperately wishes Cody would finish his sentence.

 

“And?” He whispers, cringing at how hopeful and small his voice sounds.

 

“I dunno. And I wanted to be with you, I guess.”

 

Maxx exhales a soft “Oh.” His heartbeat is going crazy again, he can feel it, but Cody is as oblivious as always.

 

“Yeah,” Cody says. He chuckles, then drops his phone onto his pillow. “Good night, man. Love you.”

 

“I, uh, I love you too, Cody.”

  


\----

  


“Hey Maxx, am I a twink?”

 

Maxx chokes on his drink, coughing up his Pepsi as Cody looks at him over his own drink.

 

“What?” Maxx gapes, wiping his chin because in his shock he’d spat out some of the Pepsi. Cody shrugs.

 

“I don’t really know what that is, but some people on Twitter say I am.”

 

“Uhm,” Maxx says carefully. Zach is smiling at him, the asshole. He’s obviously going to enjoy this conversation massively, since he won’t have to explain to Cody what a fucking _twink_ is.

 

“What are people on Twitter saying?” Maxx asks, instead.

 

Cody looks back down at his phone. He’s frowning a little, scrolling down what seems like a pretty long thread.

 

“A couple of people started a conversation about it under my tweet. One is saying I am, and the other is saying no. It’s getting pretty heated.”

 

“Huh,” Maxx says. Zach is still staring at him with that same smile on his face, like he’s waiting to see how the conversation is going to go.

 

“Well, I think you should google what a twink is.” Maxx adds. Cody nods, looking down at his phone once again.

 

A couple of minutes pass, Maxx awkwardly pretending he doesn’t know Cody is reading about twinks, and then Cody says “oh,” and his cheeks go pink.

 

“I don’t know if I’m a twink. What do you think?” Cody asks casually, looking up at Maxx once again. He obviously hasn’t realised that that one sentence just killed Maxx, literally. Cody just fucking murdered him, punched him in the chest and sent his soul flying straight to hell.

 

Cody’s cheeks are still a pretty pink colour and Maxx imagines he himself probably looks like he just got kicked in the face.

 

“I- uh-” He stammers and Zach snorts from the other side of the room. Maxx recovers enough, for just a second, to throw him a murderous look, but he immediately feels like dying again when he looks back at Cody.

 

“I don’t know, Cody. I don’t really think it applies, since you’re, you know, straight.” He manages to answer stiffly.

 

“Oh- right. Yeah.” Cody says quickly, looking back down at his phone.

 

Five minutes of awkward silence stretch out. Maxx doesn’t dare speak; Cody’s been staring intensely at his phone the whole time and hasn’t looked up, like he’s trying to climb in there and hide forever. Maxx can relate.

 

“Maxx,” Cody starts after another five minutes of silence. “What kind of boys do you like? You know, since you’re bi.” He says.

 

“What?” Maxx shouts. He’s panicking, because why the fuck would Cody ask him that question unless- unless he knew about-

 

“I’ve just been reading about, uh, twinks and bears and stuff.” Cody adds with a little laugh.

 

Zach has, somehow, vanished in thin air, so Maxx is stuck having to answer Cody’s question with no way of escaping it.

 

He can’t just say “you”, for obvious fucking reasons, even though his heart is screaming “You, Cody, you fucking idiot, I like YOU!”.

 

“I guess I don’t really have a type.” He says instead. Cody is nodding seriously, and Maxx wonders how he actually managed to give a rational answer. So, he opens his mouth again, and prays that the words that come out won’t out his massive fucking crush on his best friend. “I don’t have a type for girls either, really. I don’t think so, anyway. I just- I like people who are nice. Like, really fucking nice. Y’know?”

 

Cody nods again, like he absolutely knows what the fuck Maxx means, even though Maxx himself has no clue what he’s even saying. His brain can’t catch up with his mouth anymore, it’s been short-circuited by the whole fucking conversation. Fuck those two fans who made Cody discover twinks.

  


\----

  


Maxx is nervous. Cody, Dan and Zach are in the kitchen, making him things to eat for a “[Maxx tries something new](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U2EPSzwPS3M)” video. He knows he’ll like some of it, because Cody, the angel he is, said he was going to buy fruits and vegetables that he knows Maxx will like, but still. There’s bound to be something gross in there.

 

Soon enough, he hears them all walk up the stairs, and Cody knocks on the already open door.

 

“Hey,” Maxx says, looking up at Cody and waving at the camera. He gets up, shaking his head like it might get rid of the nervous buzzing in his brain (it doesn’t).

 

And then Cody says something stupid.

 

“I kinda wish we’d caught you jacking off” he says to the camera and Zach laughs.

 

“Uh- Just a second- I just need a second!” Zach says, obviously imitating Maxx in this scenario. Cody laughs loudly, pointing the camera at Zach and then at Maxx who can only laugh too, though it’s a little dry and forced.

 

Maxx should know better at this point. Cody says stuff without meaning it, he says it as a joke, and it’s Maxx’s fault for taking everything literally but Cody saying shit like “I wish we’d caught you jacking off” sends his mind spinning. Like the conversation they had a few months back, about what kind of boys Maxx likes.

  


An hour later, the video is finished, and Maxx is on the couch eating his cookies.

 

“Hey.” Cody says as he plops down next to him, so close their thighs are touching, as per usual. Maxx had never really noticed it until a few months back - Cody always sat close to him, so that they were somehow touching. He didn’t seem to really notice it, he just _did i_ t. Like it made sense. And it made Maxx’s heart sing every single time. He liked being close to Cody, feeling him solid and warm next to him. It was reassuring, calming.

 

“Hey, Cody.” Maxx answers. “You want a cookie?”

 

Cody nods so Maxx opens the plastic container, picking the best looking cookie and handing it to him.

 

“Maxx, I’m sorry if what I said in the video offended you - you know, about us catching you jack off. I didn’t mean it, I shouldn’t have said it. I’m sorry.” Cody is looking at him with his big, pale eyes and Maxx’s heart melts a little.

 

“Hey, you’re good dude. I wasn’t offended. It was funny.” He squeezes Cody’s arm and Cody smiles a little, biting into his cookie.

 

“I just- I don’t know. You seemed a little weird when I said it, and I was worried I’d upset you. You know I would never do that on purpose. I care about you way too much, Maxx. So- I’m sorry.”

 

Maxx is a little speechless, suddenly.

 

“Cody, I promise, I’m fine. It caught me off guard I guess, but I wasn’t upset or anything. I know you didn’t mean anything by it. Plus, it _was_ kinda funny.”

 

Cody smiles, gentle, and leans back against the couch.

 

“Okay,” he says softly, “good. Love you, Maxx.”

 

“Love you too, Cody.”

  


\----

  


Maxx is on Twitter, as per usual, looking for the perfect gif to answer Cody’s tweet. He’s lying on his bed, Pistol napping in the patch of sunlight at his feet. Life is good.

 

_[It’s official. Now we have to wrestle.](https://twitter.com/CodySIO/status/1092261114493034497) _

 

Maxx snorts when he reads Cody’s reply. Cody’s always up to fight him, feisty on Twitter even though Maxx knows he could never hurt a fly in real life. It’s honestly adorable - everything about Cody just screams _pure_ , and _cute_ , and _soft_ , and Maxx is enamoured with every single part of it.   
  
He’s accepted it, at this point. He’s in love with Cody, has been for months now. And Cody is straight, which is fine. It’s not like Maxx can do anything about it. He just has to hope his feelings pass after a while, because living and being in a band with the boy he’s in love with isn’t easy every day.

 

Zach’s Twitter name pops up on his screen. Maxx unlocks his phone to read the tweet, and can’t stop the surprised gasp that escapes his lips.

 

[Can you guys stop flirting on my time line please?](https://twitter.com/ZachSIO/status/1092261316142612480)

 

That fucking asshole. Maxx is going to kill him. Zach figured out a long time ago that Maxx had a pathetic little (fine, massive) crush on Cody. He hasn’t really said anything about it, except telling Maxx that he should talk to Cody about it. To which Maxx had answered “over my dead body”, and that had been that.

 

And then, Cody answers Zach’s tweet.

 

_lol_

 

That’s all. Just a stupid fucking “lol”. What the fuck does that even mean? Maxx likes the tweet, because he likes pretty much everything Cody posts, and throws his phone somewhere on his bed.

 

Was Cody flirting with him? Could he be less oblivious than Maxx thought?

 

Maxx grabs his phone again, and texts Zach.

 

_zach_

_why the fuck did you tweet that_

_and why did cody answer ‘lol’_

_i’m in distress!!!!!!!! help me!!!!!_

 

The typing bubble appears immediately, and Maxx relaxes a little. Zach always has good advice.

 

**I don’t know, dude.**

**You should talk to Cody, though. Every time you look at him, you look like a lovesick puppy.**

**I’m pretty sure everyone in the world has noticed, except him.**

 

Well, that’s absolutely not helpful.

 

_i can’t tell him, zach_

_he doesn’t feel the same way_

_it’s fine_

_i just have to wait for it all to pass_

 

**Whatever you say, buddy. I just want you to sort all of this out.**

**You’re a mess, lol.**

**Love you though.**

 

Maxx sighs. Zach is probably right. He’s an adult, he should be able to have an adult conversation about this with Cody.

 

Maybe another day.

  


\----

  


Another day, another dumb Twitter conversation.

 

Cody had tweeted about being ready to hit the studios again, which had obviously made all the stans go crazy.

 

So Maxx replies something witty, because it’s his brand.

 

[i’m gonna hit the studio so hard](https://twitter.com/MaxxSIO/status/1120380138573766656)

 

That in itself is kind of an innuendo, if you squint, but Maxx isn’t too bothered by it. Cody definitely won’t realise, because it’s been established that he’s an idiot, but it’s honestly all for the best.

 

A few minutes later, Cody’s replied to his tweet. He always does, and it makes Maxx feel warm all over, makes him feel special. He can’t help it.

 

[Funny thing you’re literally going to hit it hard.](https://twitter.com/CodySIO/status/1120396331313455104)

 

Oh my God. He must have done that on purpose. Right? Or was Maxx reading too much into it, as per fucking usual?

 

A couple of people in the replies are saying that it sounds sexual. Shit. Fuck. Others probably noticed too. Maxx needs to diffuse the situation.  
  
He panics and searches “dogs” in the gif search bar, sending a gif of a dog hitting a human in the face. That should work.

 

But shit. Fuck. What the fuck. What the actual fucking _fuck_.

 

Maxx throws his phone again. This seems to have become a habit, Cody tweeting something and Maxx dying over it and throwing his phone away from him. He just can’t help it, he reads into everything Cody says and does at this point. It’s almost become too much.

 

Zach had told him to sort this mess out. To _talk_ to Cody. Maxx had thought it was an awful idea, at first. But, maybe, just maybe, it would work out. Maybe they’d be fine.

 

So Maxx gets up, gathering the little courage he has, and walks over to Cody’s room.

  


\----

  


Cody opens the door, smiling widely when he sees Maxx.

 

“Hey!” He says, and he opens the door, stepping aside to let Maxx in.

 

Maxx doesn’t say anyhing until they’re both sat on Cody’s bed.

 

“You okay, Maxx?” Cody asks. He looks a little concerned, probably because Maxx feels (and looks) like he’s about to pass out.

 

“Yeah. I just- there’s something I need to tell you. I, uh- I’m just going to say it.”

 

Cody nods. He’s biting his lip, obviously worried.

 

“I’m- I’m in love with you, Cody. I have been for, like, a year now. I didn’t want to tell you because I know you don’t feel the same way, and that’s absolutely fine, I don’t expect anything. It just feels unfair to not let you know, because this concerns you and you- you deserve to know.” Maxx breathes out loudly. He doesn’t dare look at Cody. “I didn’t tell you before because I was scared that things would change between us, that you’d feel weird. And it’s totally fine if you do, obviously. I’m really sorry about all of this. I’ve tried to get rid of it but I can’t. Not right now anyway. I’m sure they’ll pass after a while but I totally understand if you don’t want to talk to me anymore or it-”

 

“Maxx.” Cody says softly, and Maxx’s mouth snaps shut. He feels like crying, his throat going tight. Cody isn’t smiling. His eyes are wide and, when Maxx looks down, he realises that he’s not the only one who’s shaking. Cody’s hands are trembling slightly in his lap.

 

“Maxx,” Cody repeats, just a whisper. His hand moves up to cup Maxx’s face, his thumb brushing against Maxx’s cheek. “Maxx, you sweet, perfect boy.”

 

Maxx is more confused than anything, at that moment. Cody isn’t yelling at him, he isn’t forcing Maxx out of his room, of his house, of his life. Maxx looks up, into Cody’s face. His eyes look wet, shiny with tears. His cheeks are pink. He looks more beautiful than ever.

 

“Cody. What are you doing?” Maxx asks. His voice cracks just like the dam behind his eyes. Cody wipes the tear that rolls down Maxx’s cheek.

 

“I think I like you too, Maxx. I mean- I know I do. I wasn’t sure at first, but you’re- God, Maxx. You mean everything to me. The way I feel about you, I can’t even put it in words.”

 

Cody moves closer and presses his forehead against Maxx’s. They both breathe, exhaling shakily. Maxx closes his eyes, and cries. Cody holds him through it, pulls him close, kisses his hair, his forehead, his temples.

 

Eventually, Maxx calms down a little, and opens his eyes. Cody is looking back at him, eyes like an ocean of emotions that Maxx can’t even begin to comprehend.

 

“I’m going to kiss you now, if that’s okay.” Cody says gently and Maxx nods, sighing when Cody cups his face again. Their lips meet, finally, and it’s everything Maxx expected, and somehow nothing like Maxx expected all at once. It feels good- it feels right. It feels like this, they, were meant to happen. Cody exhales softly and pulls back.

 

“Sorry, I just- I’ve never kissed a boy before.” He laughs quietly and Maxx feels like crying again, though this time because Cody really just is the sweetest, softest boy in the world, and he might never get over it.

 

Maybe, just maybe, they’re going to be okay in the end.


End file.
